My Big Brother
by Loke Storm
Summary: This story is about a little sister. She talks about her brother and how she remember him.


My Big Brother

Finally! I was able to spend the time with my big brother. We were on are way to are chalet for the week end. My big brothers was driving is old jeep. I always loves to drive around in his jeep. I was a lot of fun. It's was already night. The rain was pouring and the wipers where crazy. The radio started to do buzzing sounds. I dint like that. But my brothers always knew how to make me feel safe. He told me that everything was going to be alright and that we were close to the chalet. We could barely see the rod ahead of us. They were trees everywhere. Suddenly a tree feel right in front of the jeep. My brother had to breakfast. But the jeep still hit it. My brother ask me if I was okay and I said yes. He went outside in the poor weather to see if the jeep was okay and how it feel. No madder how bad things looked my brother always found a way to fix things. That's one thing I loved about him. He came back into the car soaked and wet. He told me that he was going to try pouch the tree out of the way. Yes it sound crazy but that's my brother right there. I was watching him truth the window. I could see he was struggling. I was about to go out to go help... But like always he told me everything was alright and that he dint need my help. He always to that to me like I'm a little girl. But I know he only wants to protect me.

After waiting for a little while he finally got the tree out of the way. When he came back into the car.. I saw that he had a scratch on his arm. I ask my brother if he was okay... And he told me that he was fine. But I looked like it really hurt. We finally arrived to the chalet and we unpacked and when we finally sat to relax my brother went outside and came back with wood so we could start a fire and dry up and play cards. Then I heard a sound coming from upstairs.. I was a little scared so I went and my big brother took me and hold me tight. I always loved when he did that. It always comfort me. He told me it was maybe just my imagination. So I just ignore it and continued to play cards with him. It was fun I always had new games to show him. I could always beat him... And I'm sure he was letting me win time to time to make me happy. The sound keep bugging me. So I told my brother about it again. He always would listen to me and help me whenever I needed him the most. He told me to stay and he went upstairs. All I could think of is, is my big brother going to be alright? I walk up to the dark corridor with only my flash light on. I was afraid. My brother I wanted to see him. I wanted to hold him and never let go! Then I saw a shadow not too far. It was him! My big brother! I ran toward him and when I was about to jump in his arm...

My bother... Was bleeding... Why? What happen? I was crying. He feel on his knee. Luckily I was there to hold him. I was crying. Crying because my brother was hurt. One of the thing I hated the most is seeing my brother hurt. Especially right now. He whispered to my ear that he was fine and that he only feel. But I could see it was a lie. There was blood all over the floor. He told me he was going to clean it up but I told him no! I took my brother to the nearest room and lay him on the bed. He looked at me and said he was glad that I was his little sister with tears in his eyes. I was crying again. I went down stairs and made him the. When I got back up he was sleeping. So I decided to lay beside him and hold him. I was already morning the night had past so fast. I was going to say good morning to my brother but he wasn't beside me... And I was covered by the cheats. That's when I smelled that my brother was making breakfast. My brother... Was he alright? I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to see him. Then I saw him. My big brother! He locked alright. I was so happy to see him. Not like last night. He turned around and smiled at me. But... I was still worried because of what I saw last night. My brother was bleeding why? What could possibly happened?

My brother made pancake. So we sat down at the table. I was worried... so I asked him what happen last night? He locked at me... and he just smiled at me. I was still worried. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. He hugged me hard and dint want to let go. I knew something was bothering him. I wanted to ask again if something was wrong... but I dint want to insist too much. He was acting like nothing happen after that huge hug. After that I asked him if he wanted to go near the fire and play cards or just talk... and he smiled at me again and said yes. I was happy to be with my brother I dint want to think about last night so I tried to forget.

While playing he looked up to me and said that he knew I was bothered by what happen last night.. so he made a deal I could pick the card game I wanted and if I won I he would tell me. My big brother is really good at card game but somehow I had this feeling he would let me win this one. He'd do that sometimes to make me happy and smile. Yes! I won, I screamed. Always with a smile my brother looked at me and told me he had an incurable disease... He dint know how long he had before his time would come. I was shuddered. I was crying and screaming. But he hold me and said that he loved me with all his heart and that he wanted to pass the last days with me. We had an amazing time together at the chalet we did everything I always wanted to do with him. I was happy.

My big brother past on the 9 of June 2016... My big brother was my hero. Today I'm finally turning 19. It's been 2 years since he passed... And I still think of him and that summer at the chalet we spend together.

Thanks big brother for everything...

Your awesome little sister Maddie.


End file.
